


Fun and Games

by Hez88



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hez88/pseuds/Hez88
Summary: Vanity one shot. My first ever. Charity misses her girlfriend and aims to spend the night together.





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> So, over the last few weeks and months I have grown to absolutely adore these two together. I was very pleased to see some really good stories already on site and wanted to try my hand at my own little 'Vanity' one shots. (Ps, thegirl20 and darkshines1984- your stories and writing is incredible, I have really enjoyed reading your work and hope there's more to come from you both.) So here we are, my very first attempt at Vanity. I hope it's enjoyed. Kudos and comments remind me that it's worth jotting down the ideas in my head.

It had been three nights.

Three long, lonely, uncomfortable nights sleeping in her king sized bed without her girlfriend curled up next to her. Charity Dingle couldn't quite believe what Vanessa Woodfield had turned her into in the last few months. She actually missed sharing her bed with someone, she actually missed waking up in the middle of the night, with the younger woman's arm draped across her stomach, sleeping soundly with her mouth hanging open slightly in that adorable way it always did. She had teased the vet endlessly about her sleeping habits, about how she often left a little puddle of drool on the pillow her head rested upon but secretly, Charity absolutely loved them all. She missed the closeness, the soft kisses she felt on her skin each morning. She just missed Vanessa full stop.

She was two and a bit hours into her shift this afternoon when she snapped, unable to take anymore. It was too quiet and she had spent the last half hour leaning agains the bar with her arms folded. Pleading with Marlon, he agreed to stay on at the pub a few hours and close up which freed the landlady to race over to her girlfriend's home to spend the night. With Noah sleeping over at Debbie's, Charity was free until morning and boy did she plan on making the most of it.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, adding the finishing touches to her hair, Charity sprayed some perfume, opting for the one she knew the younger blonde loved so much. She was all out to impress. Grabbing her handbag and coat, she was out the pub and across the street, arriving at her destination before knocking her girlfriend's door. After hearing some movement and muffled voices, the door swung open.

"Charity hi," Vanessa exclaimed in surprise, a glass of wine in hand. She was really pleased to see the older woman but it was the last thing she expected given their conversation this morning. "I thought you said you had to work a shift tonight,"

"Yeah babe, I did," she began explaining, immediately stepping in closer to the trained vet. The sight of Vanessa had started off the butterflies deep in her stomach, something she had never experienced before. Not with anyone. Chewing her bottom lip, her eyes flickered down to the blonde's lips, the ones she had been pretty much longing to kiss since their very brief encounter in the back room of the pub this morning. "I managed to get the night off. I needed to see you, Ness,"

"You saw me this morning," she pointed out very matter of factly, the slight smirk on her face threatening to show clearly.

"Oh you know what I mean," she added, almost rolling her eyes. "So, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah, of course," stepping aside, Charity took the invitation, stepping into the doorway. In one quick, swift movement, her hands were lost in her girlfriend's hair, her lips were on Vanessa's and the younger woman's back touched the wall with a gentle thud. It had always been like this, ever since the first kiss almost a year ago, their was a sizzling burning desire between them. A connection like no other. Drawing back, Vanessa couldn't stop her face breaking out into a huge smile. She had noticed how amazing Charity looked from the second she opened the door to her. "You look beautiful,"

"You don't look half bad yourself babe,"

"Shut up," she giggled, Charity playfully mocking her girlfriend's pyjama's. She really wished she didn't change into them so early now. Of course, she'd been seen in pyjama's before but these particular ones were a bit more cheesy.

"I'm serious, they're very cute," winking, she attempted to slip her hand teasingly beneath Vanessa's loose pyjama bottoms, earning a quick slap on the arm for her efforts. "Hey,"

"Tracy is here," Vanessa said low, glancing back towards the front room. "We're having a bit of a games night, there's a pretty intense game of monopoly going on through there,"

"Monopoly?"

"It's a classic," she added, clutching the older woman's hand, entwining their fingers together. "You can be on my team if you like,"

"You aren't suggesting we play are you?" She asked, Vanessa nodding. "Babe, no offence but when I said I wanted to desperately spent the night with you, spending the evening wrestling over Park Lane with your Sister wasn't high up on my list of things to do,"

"Mind in the gutter as always,"

"I haven't see you for three nights," she whined, the fact that she did wasn't even a surprise anymore. She missed her and had openly said it in the last few days. If she was being honest, she hated the time they spent apart. "It's my first night off,"

"She was in a right mess before," Vanessa whispered again, ensuring her Sister wasn't within earshot whilst she spoke. "I'm really worried about her, Charity. She needs our support. I said I wouldn't leave her, you understand,"

"Of course I do," Charity said, feeling a pang of guilt run through her. "I'm sorry, I know she's been having a tough time of it after the whole David thing,"

"I just want to help her,"

"I know and that's what I ...like ... about you," she didn't fail to notice it, the little pause before that particular L word was said again. Brushing over it, she continued. "Come on, let me see how you are getting on with this game then,"

Walking into the front room, she spotted Tracy sat on the floor next to the board game, everything laid out neatly. Accepting a glass of wine from her girlfriend's sister, Charity plonked herself down onto the carpet, Vanessa joining straight after.

"So, now I'm against you both?" Tracy asked, narrowing her eyes before she necked some wine straight from the bottle. "Just so you know, I'm basically the champion at this game,"

"You're such a liar,"

"I beat you easily three weeks ago,"

"Only because I chucked in the towel," Vanessa argued, rolling the dice to make her next move around the board. She had been winning three weeks ago but then certain texts from a certain blonde had distracted her. "Anyway, I was off my game that night,"

"Oh you definitely weren't," Charity smirked, her low whisper missed by Tracy as her girlfriend's cheeks went a deep shade of red. She remembered that night, she remembered the exchanged texts and the speed in which the vet had made it over to the back room of the pub.

"Right, that's two hundred and fifty pounds you owe me,"

"Again?" Vanessa grumbled, reaching for the fake notes. She hadn't even noticed where she had landed after rolling the dice, Charity's presence proving to be as distracting as ever.

"I told you," Tracy smiled a little smugly, accepting payment. "I always win this game,"

"We should start again now Charity's here,"

"What? No way, you only want to do that because you are losing,"

"I am not,"

"I have the best properties on the board,"

"We're only halfway through, there's plenty of time for a comeback," grabbing the dice, she handed them swiftly over the board to Tracy. "Your go,"

"I do love your confidence Sis," she said, shaking the dice before rolling a double five, making her move, she purchased another property. "Pub not busy tonight?"

"Not particularly. I managed to twist Marlon's arm into covering the rest of my shift,"

"Must have taken a lot of twisting,"

"Surprisingly no. April's having a sleepover and Paddy is looking after Chas, I think he was happy to stay on really,"

"How is Chas doing?"

"Oh she's a right mardy cow," Charity groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sooner she has this baby the better really,"

"Babe, have a go for me," Vanessa asked handing over the dice before placing a brief kiss on the older woman's cheek. "You're my lucky charm,"

"I don't know about that,"

"Please," she pleaded, Charity rolling her eyes before she tossed the dice on the board. Double sixes. "Yes. See, what did I tell you?"

"That was a fluke," Tracy grumbled, watching her Sister hi five her girlfriend when they realised they had landed on the most expensive property on the board.

"Back in the game. We get another go," she informed the older blonde, encouraging her to roll again. Another move the trained vet was happy with, she poured out the remainder of the wine into her glass. "Uh oh, looks like we're out of wine,"

"I can go get some," Charity offered. "I don't mind running back to the pub,"

"Oh free booze," The younger blonde giggled.

"I said nothing about it being free," leaning in closer, Charity pressed her lips to her girlfriend's ear. "You would have to pay me back in some way,"

"God, you guys," Tracy groaned aloud, a smirk on her face. Despite what most people thought of Charity Dingle, she'd seen a different side in the last few months and she clearly made her Sister very happy. That's all that mattered. "Listen, I'm going to get going, we can postpone this game for another time,"

"What? No, you don't have to go anywhere,"

"Thanks Charity but I think you and my Sister deserve some time together. You don't need me hanging around playing gooseberry. Besides, I could always prop up the bar over the road, keep Marlon company,"

"If you're sure," Vanessa added, feeling a little guilty about her Sister bailing on their planned night together.

"Of course I'm sure. Honestly, it's fine. You pair have fun and I'll see you both tomorrow,"

"Trace?" The vet called as her Sister grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I love you,"

"Awk, soppy sod," walking back across the floor, she dropped a kiss on the top of her Sister's head. "I love you too Sis and thank you for being here for me. I do really appreciate it. Now have fun, you deserve it,"

With the door shut behind her Sister as she left, Vanessa quickly set about clearing up the front room. Shoving all the monopoly pieces back in the box, she slid it under the table before lifting the empty glasses and bottle and headed into the kitchen.

Appearing back downstairs after a brief visit to the bathroom, Charity found her girlfriend washing up the wine glasses by the sink in the kitchen. Wandering across, she slipped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Hmmm," she mused, drying off her hands before she turned around, smiling when she was face to face with the other woman. "I will be in a minute,"

"I know you're worried about your Sister but she'll be fine, she's a tough one that girl,"

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed, running her fingers softly up Charity's arms. Their skin on skin contact always felt so electrifying. "Did you mean what you said earlier, when you said you needed to see me?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I? It's been driving me mad not being able to stay the night for a while, I've just been so busy with the pub and Chas and,"

"I've missed you," the confession was quiet, almost a whisper and it was barely out before Vanessa felt her girlfriend's lips on her own. It was clear, however much she had missed Charity, the taller woman had missed her back just as much. Losing her fingers deep in her girlfriend's hair, she guided them backwards out of the kitchen, both of them stumbling onto the sofa, Vanessa landing on top of a giggling Charity.

"Do you know something," Charity began, a serious look on her face all of a sudden as her fingers traced the blonde's cheek. Vanessa simply shook her head, wondering what was coming next. "I'm really falling for you Vanessa Woodfield,"

"Y... You are?" She stuttered, her stomach flipping. She'd been waiting patiently for some kind of confession and whilst it wasn't quite the important L word yet, it was still a massive deal to hear and an even bigger deal to hear.

"Massively,"

"Well, since we are confessing," Vanessa began, briefly chewing her bottom lip. She had been wanting to say this for what had felt like forever. "I fell hard and fast for you quite a while ago, Charity Dingle,"

"A while ago eh?" She smirked, a teasing tone to her voice. "Thought you thought I was crazy and spiteful,"

"I still do," she giggled, lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips, tasting the alcohol that still lingered on them. "But it doesn't change how I feel about you,"

"You don't mind if I stay the night then?" The older blonde questioned, already full well knowing the answer of course but she loved teasing Vanessa in a playful manner. It was always fairly easy to get the reaction she was hoping for.

"I want you upstairs," the smaller woman demanded, lightly biting down on Charity's bottom lip, the landlady letting a low moan escape from her throat. "I need you in my bed right now,"

"And there she is," Charity laughed, quickly moving out from underneath her girlfriend, grasping her hand as she led them towards the stairs. "My beautiful, extremely bossy girlfriend,"


End file.
